


Bath

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Bath

I'm back! The first of October instead of the first of September but I'm back here! Ready for another year of pornographic and fluffy illustrations ♥  
I inaugurate the new season with a super explicit DanxAdrian ♥

[](https://imgur.com/I1D7m8w)


End file.
